


My 5 Am shenanigans

by I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 5, AM - Freeform, Also I did this on mobile, Bread, Get, Hey, IM, Lets, M/M, also smut, i think there was something g else I needed to say but I forgot, its, knackerd, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave/pseuds/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave
Summary: Yooooo I’m so tired, just had a panic attack not too long ago, and have a dumb idea for smut(Ps spiders can go fuck themselves)(Pps this is technically my first time writing proper smut so that’s fun)





	My 5 Am shenanigans

Link was usually a quiet and respectful man, he had the manners fit for royals and the posture of the elite. Although he could be rather wild at times he still was well mannered.

Usually...

Today was not one of those days, especially when your tall shark boyfriend came all the way from the Zora’s Domain and was pinnning you against the wall.

“Oh how I missed you my pearl, a moment away from you feels like an eternity” Sidon spoke into Link’s ear, it felt like electricity sparked through the small hylians as Sidon spoke.

They were hiding in an unoften used corridor, it was still being used although it isn’t very often since it’s a rather long corridor filled with old paintings and hardly any windows, it made it rather scary at night to be honest.

Since Sidon was extremely well built he had no problem holding Link by his wrists above his head, he chuckled at his sweet hylians needy face before sucking on his neck leaving marks for all of Hyrule to see.

A sweet moan came out of Link’s quivering lips, he was supposed to be on duty however his horny boyfriend had other ideas. Sidon knew how to turn Link into a needy mess in a matter of seconds and it drove Link mad.

“My sweet pearl, do you desire more?” Link nodded at his beloved, hoping that this time he wouldn’t be as much as a tease as he usually was.

Thankfully he was given some satisfaction when Sidons lips met his, and as soon as they did it was a battle for dominance.

Link lost the battle although he did not mind one bit, he loved the feeling of being practically choked by Sidon’s massive tongue. Link whimpered when Sidon bit his lip, and he could feel the Zora smirking against his lips.

Pulling apart left a string of saliva between the two, both of their gases hazed with lust.

Resting Link on his knee with his wrists still kept above him Sidon’s hands began to explore his body. Each movement made Link gasp in anticipation.

Returning to their kissing did not stop Sidon’s hands from reaching up Links uniform, and it most certainly didn’t stop him from squeezing his sensitive chest.

“Ngh!” Link moaned as he felt his lover’s calloused hands abuse his nipples, Link hated how sentsitve he was there however he didn’t hate them as much when Sidon teased them.

“It marvels me how much you love it when I do this, my love” Sidon purred and all Link could do was whimper and moan in response.

Taking his hand out from under his shirt, Sidon began to unbutton Link’s shirt with one hand which left his chest exposed to the cold air. 

“Ng! S-Sidon” Sidon adored how only he could make Link writhe underneath him like this.

Leaving a final kiss to Link’s lips,  
Sidon made his way down to his chest leaving more marks in his wake. “I’ll show the work that you belong only to me, my precious hylian”.

“Nng, yes, only y-nghah! Yours Sidon” Link gasped loudly when Sidon began to suck on is chest, his moans getting worryingly more loud. However Link didn’t care, not at all. He felt too good, however it wasn’t enough either, so he began to rut himself on Sidon’s knee.

“Getting excited are we?” Sidon chuckled at Link’s desperation, unlike the hylians Zora have a much more higher lebeido therefore he could hold out for much longer than Link.

All the small hylian could do was nod and it excited Sidon, he loved turning Link into a whimpering mess.

Deciding to take pity on the poor guy Sidon moved his free hand downwards once more, until his hand met with his straining budge. It fascinated Sidon how much smaller hylians are compared to Zora. 

Now cupping the weeping member through Link’s pants Sidon began to rub it with his palm. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Sidon’s voice whispered into his ear, and Link bucked his back.

“G-Ngnh so good” Link was close to tears from how good it felt, he doesn’t know how Sidon does it because no matter how hard he tries when he’s alone he could never make himself feel as good Sidon can.

“Excellent”

And with that Sidon pulled down Links pants and boxers in one go, revealing Link’s weeping dick to the air. Link hissed from the cold however the hiss was soon replaced to mewls when Sidon started to stroke at it. 

Since Sidon has really sharp teeth he could never give Link a blowjob, that never stopped him from plesureing him via his hand though. 

Link was close.

“I’m I’m gunna nha cum!” Link howled, however before he could cum Sidon stopped.

“Can’t have you coming too soon now, can we?” Link whimpered at the lost of stimulation.

Smirking, Sidon grabbed his hips and turned Link around so his chest and arms were pressing against the cold wall.

“We haven’t gotten to the best parts yet”

And without warning Link felt Sidon’s tongue lapping his twitching hole. Link’s head shot back in pleasure as he felt his lover’s tongue enter him, eating him out.

“S Sidon, fe feels good nGh! P please, give me more! I want to be filled with your massive cocks!” 

“But got taste devine my love, however I cannot sent your request” 

Stepping back a little, Sidon admires his work before focusing on the task at hand. Allowing his dicks to come out of his slit Sidon let out a guttural groan, they dropped of a lubricant like substance used in Zora mating which was perfect for the two.

Since Sidon prepared Link enough with his toungue and with the amount of lubricant there is, Sidon felt no need for more prep. Not to mention Link always liked it rough.

“Are you ready my pearl?” Sidon asked, he could never be too sure, as much as Link likes it rough Sidon would never be able to live with himself if he hurt Link.

“Yes! Yes, fill me up and fuck me please!” Sidon could tell how desperate Link was from the language he used, chuckling to himself Sidon lined one of his large cocks to Link’s entrance before starting to push himself in.

Link practically sang in pleasure as he felt his boyfriend’s dick slowly fill him up, he loved the slight sting and how he always filled him in just the right way.

After staying still for a while to make sure Link adjusts Sidon began to pull out before slamming himself back in. And Link howled in the pleasure.

After fucking Link for a little while Sidon began to line up his second dick and pushed in, grunting once he was fully in.

Roughly turning Link around once more so Sidon could see his face, he began to thrust again with a faster and more powerful pace than before.

All Link could feel was the imence pleasure of the two cocks ramming into him in a brutal pace, tears streamed down his face and his tounge sticked out. Link could see everything, he could see the cocks disappearing and reappearing from inside him, how his stomach buldged from how big Sidon was and most importantly he could see his boyfriend’s face, he loved him so much.

Sidon thrusts alone was mind breaking itself, but when he hit Link’s prostate Link was sure he could see stars. Link was screaming Sidon’s name, not caring who could hear him.

However it was unfortunate for the three guards trying to be as quiet as possible as to not be caught, all they wanted was to go to their training but now they had to witness their master being destroyed by his boyfriend!


End file.
